


【狡宜】Promenade

by lovetitle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 過去捏造，室友設定





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　走出房間的狡嚙扯了扯領口，明知這只是自我安慰的行為卻無法克制。  
　　「宜野，你好了嗎？」得不到回應的他轉去廚房倒了一杯水。  
　　乾淨透亮的玻璃上映出狡嚙的穿著。  
　　為了今天特別去量身訂製的西裝，宛若是第二層皮膚貼合身體，袖長恰到好處在腕骨和手腕之間，褲管落在腳踝下方一點，包覆全身因運動而發達厚實的肌肉，收起他的野性，全數扣上的襯衫鈕扣，加上領帶，更增添幾分文藝氣息。  
　　──只是喉前的緊迫讓他覺得自己像是被帶上項圈、關在牢籠裡的狗，煩躁地無法定下心來。  
　　簡單以水清洗杯子，狡嚙再次回到客廳，卻看不見自己的室友，他忍不住再次開口。  
　　「宜野，你到底──」話還沒說完，眼前的門便打開了。  
　　「狡嚙，你可以幫我打領帶嗎？」從房間內探出頭的宜野座問道。  
　　看著穿好西裝的宜野座，狡嚙頭一次在心中升起後悔邀請他同住的念頭。剛被水滋潤過的喉嚨，現在卻又乾又澀，他嚥下口中不斷分泌的唾液。

 

　　充滿人潮的看板前，宜野座努力地墊起腳尖就為了看板上的名單。看見自己名字時，嘴角勾起美麗的弧線，但隨即隱沒。  
　　肩膀意外地被人拍了，他回過頭，原來是狡嚙慎也──之前幫助過自己的人。  
　　「怎麼了，沒抽到嗎？」  
　　「不，有抽到。」宜野座不自在地推了推眼鏡，撇開視線，看著地板。  
　　和狡嚙在一起時，總感到不少人注視的目光。時間一分一秒過去，宜野座的眉頭皺得更緊了。  
　　「如果──」  
　　「宜野，我也有抽到，要不要跟我一起住？」  
　　宜野座撇開的視線，立刻回到狡嚙身上，對方臉上綻開的笑容，如太陽一般令他眩目。

 

　　明明是在同一間店做的西裝，使用同樣的布料，由同位師傅製成，但是穿在自己和宜野身上的感覺卻完全不同。  
　　白色的棉質襯衫覆蓋纖細的身軀，貼身的西裝褲勾勒出俏挺的臀部，修長的雙腿包裹在深色的布料之中，腳上穿著藏青色的襪子。雖然他全身都被布料包緊，卻有種禁慾的感覺，讓人想要一層一層剝開他的衣物、一探究竟。  
　　眼前的人安心地將背後交給自己，閉上眼等著自己幫他打上領帶。狡嚙握緊手上的絲質領帶，嫌惡起自己腦中的思緒。  
　　──他是這麼相信自己，自己在這時候卻還在想些有的沒的。  
　　「狡嚙，你在做什麼？」

 

　　兩人自剛入學的一場圍毆認識，接著成為室友四年。這一千五百個日子以來，狡嚙看過宜野各種不同的樣貌。  
　　睡眼惺忪的糊塗樣，踩到雷惹他生氣的樣子，對著自己破口大罵的姿態，被自己堵到說不出話的樣子，辯贏自己驕傲的神情，整夜看守生病的自己而疲累地在床邊睡去，生病時流露的脆弱，為課業努力的背影，對懷念與憎恨交織出對父親的複雜情感，努力追趕著自己的思緒，因好奇而閃閃發光的雙眼……  
　　過去四年所發生的點點滴滴是他最重要的寶物，但狡嚙慎也無法理解自己。  
　　──我到底是什麼時候喜歡上他的呢？

 

　　「你不幫我，我就自己研究。」宜野座話畢便轉過身，要抽走領帶卻被狡嚙抓住身體扳了回去。  
　　「站好我幫你打。」聽到狡嚙這麼說，宜野座只好繼續背對著他。  
　　狡嚙拉直領帶，墊起腳尖，雙手環住宜野的脖子，繞到他胸前，指著面前的鏡子，手把手地教怎麼打領帶。  
　　每次意識到宜野比自己還高時，狡嚙心中總有些許的不滿，不高興自己有一方面不如他，卻也因為他超越自己身高當時開心地笑容而衝淡了不悅的情緒。

　　現在兩人幾乎是重疊的，狡嚙整個人都趴在宜野座身上，胸膛壓在他的背上，下巴靠在宜野座的肩膀上，鼻尖縈繞著他剛洗好澡淡淡的肥皂味。  
　　宜野座偏愛肥皂而不愛使用沐浴乳，據他自己所說是受到奶奶的影響，跟他同住的這幾年，狡嚙也被他影響用起了肥皂。  
　　浴室的那塊肥皂，被宜野座拿在手上，緊貼滑過身體每個部位。從手臂滑動到指尖，從胸口移動到下腹，從大腿根滑落至腳指。  
　　光想到這點，狡嚙的身體不禁燥熱起來，跨下正好壓在宜野座的臀上，下腹漸漸抬起頭來，他困窘地拉開兩人的距離。  
　　「領帶就是這樣打。」  
　　「謝謝你，狡嚙。」  
　　難得一笑的宜野座像融化的冰山，涓涓細流成了嫩芽的養分。

 

　　校舍後方緊連著便是學校外牆，遠離喧鬧的運動場，平時鮮少會有人路過這邊，不少人會選擇這裡解決一些事，比如宜野以前被圍也是在這地方，要不是自己聽到什麼聲音，好奇過去一看──  
　　「學長…」女孩的聲音拉回狡嚙早已跑遠的思緒。  
　　站在眼前的女孩，狡嚙完全不認識，也對她沒有任何印象，更不清楚被她約出來有什麼事。從被約出來到現在，狡嚙就不曾看到她的臉，她緊盯著腳下的鞋子，讓狡嚙不禁覺得是不是自己的臉長在她鞋子上了，她才不抬頭看自己。  
　　不僅看不到臉，連說話都小聲，如果不仔細聽不知道她在說什麼。不知道過了多久，宜野會不會到班上來找我了呢？不，他今天是值日生，要寫日誌應該會晚一點，晚餐吃什麼好呢？  
　　狡嚙腦中思考著別的東西，將注意力放回眼前的女孩身上。在狡嚙的耐性被磨光前，女孩子鼓起勇氣開了口：「…請問宜野座學長已經決定好舞伴了嗎？」  
　　「啊，我的話…」照慣例狡嚙不假思索直接拒絕掉的同時，他突然注意到，對方問的不是自己，而是宜野。  
　　「要邀請宜野的話，不會自己去當面問嗎？」聽到對方想要邀請宜野，狡嚙的語氣中帶著尖銳的情緒。  
　　「不，我只是想確定學長你和宜野座學長是不是情侶關係…」西比拉所統治的世界不同於一百年前，人們大多認為同性戀是有病的、是種基因上的缺陷、是需要被根治的。現在只要西比拉認為的好，人與人之間的戀情是異性、同性、跨性的組成都不再是關注的焦點，只要色相數值穩定就是好的，其餘的不再重要。  
　　「我們是什麼關係都跟你沒關係，沒事我要走了。」被誤會別人一事，讓狡嚙有些飄飄然，在別人的眼中，我們的關係如此的親密嗎？  
　　宜野座在三樓走廊目睹的這一切，視力極佳的他未漏看狡嚙嘴角的笑容。

 

　　主動退開的狡嚙下腹的火持續在燃燒，短時間沒有退下的跡象。他拉開和宜野的距離，坐到了沙發上，他可不想在確定兩人感情前莽撞行事。  
　　他坐下後，眼睛平視出去看見的就是宜野渾圓的屁股，往上是向內凹下的腰，往下是勻稱的雙腿，撇開的視線仍不時回到那幾處吸引人的地方。  
　　此時，狡嚙覺得下身的褲子有點緊繃。他開口說點話，企圖轉移自己的注意力，他可不想等會出去，自己跨下挺著一包東西。

　　「宜野，你有舞伴嗎？」  
　　「沒有，怎麼了？」拆開領帶的宜野座，重新再綁一次。  
　　「沒有人約你啊。」  
　　「有人約啊…」回想狡嚙的教學，他心不在焉地回應。  
　　「什麼，有人約你──」我怎麼不知道。「你拒絕了？」  
　　「不然我怎麼會沒舞伴。」宜野座推了滑落鼻尖的眼鏡，以看著笨蛋的眼神看著狡嚙。  
　　「你為什麼拒絕，那可是女孩子呢。」知道拒絕了狡嚙就放心，真沒想到那個學妹真的會去找宜野。  
　　「你怎麼知道是女孩子？」  
　　「…猜的。」總不能跟宜野說對方曾經找過他。他一定會要求把所有事情全盤托出，自己的態度大概會被碎念上好一陣子。絕對不要跟他說。  
　　「…猜的真準。」  
　　「那你為什麼拒絕？」  
　　「不認識對方，不知道對方什麼來歷，就要跟她當一晚上的舞伴，這種事我做不來。雖然她說我曾經在圖書館幫過她，我卻一點印象也沒有。」想起對方的話，宜野座到現在還是相當困惑，為什麼會想邀請他一起參加舞會，而不是成績優異、朋友眾多又開朗的狡嚙？  
　　算了，這也不是他一個人可以理解的。有太多煩惱，色相可是會混濁的。  
　　「原來啊。」聽完原因的狡嚙笑了，在心中不知第幾次感謝自己在入學考時考了個好成績，讓宜野牢牢地記住「狡嚙慎也」這個名字，同時也幫助他從混混手中逃出，進而成了室友。如果他不曾記住過「狡嚙慎也」這四個字，自己大概也會跟其他人一樣被宜野所忽視吧。

　　「那我們兩個就要一起在舞會上當壁草了。」  
　　「你還真敢說啊。」宜野座推了推眼鏡。

　　「時間差不多了。」  
　　「走吧。」  
　　「走。」

 

　　END.

　　2014.05.05　00:32　思律

**Author's Note:**

> 日安，這裡是頭一次寫狡宜的思律  
> 從前年秋天看完psycho-pass後就一直很喜歡狡宜這對，但是沒有時間寫，時間都花在別部了（淦），這次是第一次寫，希望不會太OOC
> 
> 說起來，沒打算在虛淵主筆的故事中喜歡上任何角色，因為會很痛苦，不知道角色什麼時候會被發便當（笑  
> FZ、小圓沒有特別喜歡的角色，能好好享受其中的氛圍，而PP最初我也不打算喜歡上任何角色的，但人生總是有意外，馬總會亂個蹄  
> 誰知道虛淵也能寫出那麼萌的角色(((ﾟдﾟ))) (((ﾟдﾟ))) (((ﾟдﾟ)))
> 
> 近三十歲的人為什麼可以這麼萌(ﾟдﾟ≡ﾟдﾟ)之劇透分隔線
> 
> 最初注意到宜野，是因為他對小朱很兇，後面就能知道他為什麼如此的嚴厲，不希望她步上同樣的後塵（宜野式笨拙的溫柔  
> 被炸手的那集，發現他有點可愛  
> 真正喜歡上宜野是他急發出機器人去救狡嚙的那個瞬間，明明很在意卻要用層層言語把自己武裝起來，明明很介意卻考量了更多，強迫自己冷靜不斷思考、不要成為扯後腿的人呢
> 
> 發現了他的溫柔，回頭看就發現他是個只會用笨拙方式表現溫柔的人  
> 嘴上說沒有時間照顧小朱，卻把經驗最豐富的老爹和直覺最強的狡嚙交給小朱指揮，自己則是帶了沒比小朱大多少的星星和身為女性的彌生  
> 不希望小朱步上狡嚙的後塵，所以對她嚴厲，直接告訴她該怎麼做，可惜小朱不是個聽話的女孩（笑  
> 想要跟上執行官的思維，卻一直被狡嚙勸阻  
> 在犯錯後，敢於道歉，雖然只是在狡嚙面前（笑  
> 被小朱嗆了之後，跑去頂樓吹風的宜野  
> 主動交予狡嚙資料給小朱，真是溫柔啊宜野
> 
> 想要有所作為讓大家看看他，卻老是失敗（笑  
> 不憫的宜野很可愛（壞心  
> 狡嚙消失時，他應該是最緊張的人，卻必須穩定軍心，設想最糟糕的狀況（和受傷的狡嚙相見的神情超棒的(,,・ω・,,)
> 
> 聽了radio更是喜歡狡宜到爆炸  
> 如果說TV的狡宜是走到分歧點的他們，那radio的他們是剛開始談戀愛的他們，為什麼可以這麼萌（甜哭）  
> TV和radio根本冰火兩重天  
> 吃火鍋、泡溫泉、迎新會、去鬼屋、初相見什麼都來了，官方最大手（躺平
> 
> 被欺負的一方和解救方，王子救王子（笑  
> 狡&宜的相見，太BL了吧（大爆笑wwwwwww  
> 還有狡嚙選擇成為監視官的理由，配上十八集的信  
> 「我是為了守護某人才選擇這份工作成為了刑警」（摀心口  
> 誰敢說狡宜官方沒作證ヽ(`Д´)ノ
> 
> 越認識宜野、越知道官方放出的資料，越是心疼這個角色  
> 成績好、色相好到可以成為監視官，是有很多工作可以做的（雖不如學霸小朱），但是他選擇了監視官，這份工作，嘴上說想離權力核心近一點，私心也是想走上跟爸爸一樣的路，成為刑警，也跟爸爸一樣讀了法律系的說w  
> 因為爸爸成為了執行官，從小備受委屈，讓他對爸爸/執行官始終無法打開心扉，而在三年前，自己最好的友人也成了執行官。  
> 這對宜野還說無疑是雙重打擊。
> 
> 在這三年之間，一系單靠宜野一個人運作，直到小朱來了為止  
> 執行官無論做什麼事都需要監視官陪同，執行勤務、外出買東西等，我無法想像那三年宜野過著怎樣的生活。  
> 心靈被狡嚙、佐佐山和老爹的事所煎熬（我不相信佐佐山的事情對宜野沒影響，他是個很重感情的人，可以接受佐佐山的亂開玩笑，代表有一定程度的信賴，佐佐山的死對他影響一定很大，接著狡嚙又…），身體則是無法休息，我深信那三年宜野根本沒有休過多少假，身處隨時都有事情發生需要處理的公安局、有無數報告需要處理的他，光是想到我就覺得難過。
> 
> 父子兩人的心結始終無解，直到老爹快死前，宜野才終於鬆了口  
> 樹欲靜而風不止，子欲養而親不在。  
> 人不可以太傲嬌。  
> 在最後宜野拿下了眼鏡，成為R18的存在（無誤  
> 在radio中我知道他帶的是平光眼鏡，但為什麼要帶眼鏡呢，是為了要遮住和父親相似的眼角QQ
> 
> 在父親死去的同時，狡嚙也脫離公安局，雖然不知道他們是否有機會再相遇，但是我想再會時，兩人都會不一樣了，不論是狡嚙繼承了聖護的位置、宜野決定殺了狡嚙，還是想人遠走高飛(←這是我的夢幻結局)，我都很期待(含淚)，不要發便當給宜野就好，雖然說在虛淵筆下早點領便當比較不用受苦(糾結ryyyy  
> 知道西比拉真相的宜野會如何呢，會崩潰難過傷心，還是會像小朱做出一樣的選擇，我期待官方怎麼繼續下去。
> 
>  
> 
> 言歸正傳  
> 這篇的題材想寫了很久，終於寫了  
> 雖然跟最初的設想有點不同，一開始想寫病病狡，把想宜野約的人全部拒絕掉，覺得太難寫就改了
> 
> 總之期待7月的重播、10月的二期，還有明年的劇藏板  
> 廢話了很多，最後希望宜野能獲得幸福。


End file.
